


Laze

by rubyjewel



Series: Sandy! [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Homosexuality, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary ---<br/>Dorian Pavus engages his amatus in significant pillow talk.</p><p>Background ~<br/>Born without magic and because of a horrific groin injury, Sandy Trevelyan decided her future life would be better as a man. Her mage mother understood and healed Sandy accordingly as best she could. As compensation to her supportive parents and to get away, Sandy agreed to represent her family at the Conclave in Ferelden where her life is changed even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laze

Laze

Dorian and Sandy have just made love in Sandy's bedroom at his parents’ estate for the first time. It has them feeling pretty happy. Sandy is glad to be home again after being gone nearly a year. Dorian is very relieved that Sandy's parents outright approve of Dorian's relationship with Sandy including allowing Dorian & Sandy to openly sleep together. No sneaking into another bedroom required. 

Being in the corner with windows on both sides, Sandy's bed gets plenty of sunshine even though the windows are heavily sheered for privacy. Dorian is nicely warm thanks to the sunshine, the fireplace, & of course Sandy in bed with him. Tall, strong, broad-shouldered Sandy can keep Dorian plenty warm all by himself. They’ve been sleeping off their lovemaking and starting their recovery from their long trip to get to Sandy's home. 

Now, Dorian is the first to wake. He finds Sandy on the inside of the bed but with his back towards Dorian. That back looks warm and inviting. Dorian doesn't resist snuggling up to it so he can be close to Sandy again. Sandy may wake and he may not. Dorian knows from experience that Sandy won't mind either way. And Sandy, stirred by Dorian's affection, does welcome Dorian by finding Dorian's left hand and pulling it to his lips so he can kiss it. After kissing Dorian's hand, Sandy keeps it close to his chest which Dorian was hoping for. Now Dorian can really snuggle up to Sandy! Spoon! Dorian loves it!

After a sweet moment, Dorian inquires, “How long do we have like this?” Sleepily Sandy replies, “Mmm. There’ll be one warning bell a half hour before dinner. “ “And how many Rifts are we going to have to close right away? Starting tomorrow I imagine, “ Dorian asks next. Sandy gives Dorian's hand another kiss then answers, “Six. My father's last letter said six. Two on our land and four with our three neighbors.” Now Dorian can get to the point of this conversation he has started. “Well, after those six I’m looking forward to lazing about with you for at least a week. No Boris. Just you and me,” Dorian proposes.  
Sandy takes Dorian's offer in stride. He has no reason not to please Dorian. “How about skinny dipping? I know where there's a great natural hot pool,” Sandy, thus, gladly suggests. Dorian, accordingly, gives Sandy a good hug along with, “I'd love skinny dipping (squeeze!) … and more!” Now Sandy has a request of his own. “Could you change me first? Then our time would be even more of a celebration.“ Dorian is not surprised Sandy asked to be changed first. He has an answer ready for Sandy. “Mmm. I was thinking more along the lines of resting up for that. And don't forget, you would have to take me shopping first,” is Dorian's calculated answer. It gets Dorian a big sigh from Sandy. “You're right. And we still have to gather the yearlings you’ll need, too” Sandy adds a little disappointed. 

Dorian takes this opportunity to give Sandy an encouraging squeeze and Sandy does relish it. Spooning with Dorian is wonderful! However, Dorian has another issue to discuss, “Yes, we do. Plus, I am getting really worried the spell will change you mentally into a man; not just physically.“ Whoa! Sandy senses Dorian’s alarm due to this concern! So, Sandy turns to totally face Dorian. “What do you mean, Dorian?,” Sandy carefully asks now. They haven't discussed this issue before today. “I mean you won't want to make love to me anymore. Only women. Like my father was hoping for me,” Dorian explains. There! Dorian has gotten his biggest fear out in the open! “I imagine we would still be friends just not good friends. And that would break my heart. It would,” Dorian continues more despondent. 

Sandy immediately pulls Dorian close to him to hug him respectfully. “Oh, Dorian! I don't want that! That's for sure,” Sandy exclaims wholeheartedly! Then he kisses Dorian tenderly to reassure Dorian of his love. Oh! Dorian welcomes Sandy's tenderness and melts in Sandy’s embrace. Fortunately, the dinner warning bell goes off now. The two regard each other a significant moment then Sandy has one more inquiry, “Can I talk about this with my parents? With my mother?” Dorian expected this response from Sandy. “Yes, you can. I do think your parents have the right to know. Especially since they have been fully supporting you,” is his prepared answer. And Sandy suitably hugs Dorian again. “Thank you, Dorian.,” Sandy expresses his gratitude for Dorian's compassion. “I will want to know what they say,” Dorian qualifies his cooperation. “I will tell you everything,” Sandy readily promises. 

Dorian is feeling a little better now. “All right. Let's get me into my new robe. I don't want to be the reason you’re late for dinner. At least not yet. Not for just talking to you. I’ll behave for a while,” Dorian talks on while getting out of the bed. Sandy rewards Dorian with a smile because Dorian is grinning at him now. Plus, Sandy comments, “Oh, Dorian! Who’s teasing who, now?” “Not me,” Dorian proclaims with false innocence.

# fin #


End file.
